


Let's Get It On

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brett is a good friend, Corey just wanted to help, Dorks in Love, Humor, I really don't know how to tag this work sorry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Theo is in love with Liam but doesn't know how to let him know, but he also makes one with sexual songs, but he's still a little shit, mix tapes, mixtapes, so he makes him a mix tape with love songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: "Corey, please, tell me you didn't."The other chimera looks completely confused as to why Theo was reacting that way and why he was so worried but then realization hit him and he gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth, eyes open as wide as Theo's.Theo's mouth opens as well, "You didn't...""Oh my god, I'm so sorry."Or the one where Theo makes Liam a love songs mix tape but accidentally Liam gets the one with sexual songs instead.





	Let's Get It On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeaxWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/gifts), [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mix Tape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008302) by [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps). 



> I'm still sick but after reading that beautiful work from Alicia (ExtraSteps) I couldn't help myself!!

After pinning for so long after the stupid, reckless, good hearted and incredibly beautiful beta, Theo decided to do something about it. But no matter what everyone thought of him, he wasn't exactly good with words. Sure, he could charm away from troubles and was able to compete with Stiles' snarky comments, but when it came to Scott 'True Alpha' McCall's beta... He was just as useless as Malia on a math test. And that was being kind to him. He totally sucked while talking to the beta. Sure, they could have a normal conversation and could stay a whole day chatting and playing videogames, but when he was too close to Liam, having a nice small talk at night while no one was around, just the two of them, he got tongue-tied. The big bad chimera of death got tongue-tied because of a seventeen year old boy who he was crushing so hard that he was afraid he was gonna combust and implode at any second.

His treacherous heart stopped whenever Liam looked at him with those big beautiful eyes and he's sure his face flushed when Liam offered him a smile, no matter if big or small. And his whole body felt goosebumps when they accidentally touched the other, or when Liam decided to touch his arm to pull him along to the rest of the pack. Obviously, Liam was the only one who wasn't aware of Theo's feelings towards him. The rest of the motherfucking world knew about his giant love for the beta. Hell, even the pack knew.

Scott had given him the father talk, the one that went like _'If you even think of hurting my beta, I'm gonna hunt you down and kill you myself and I assure you, my eyes won't change a shade.'_ Stiles gave him the mom talk, and it scared him a lot more than Scott, what the fuck. The human had told him that although he wasn't completely excited about it, he said that if anyone could handle Liam was him and vice versa , but if Theo screwed up, he would find him with his baseball bat, wrapped with barbwire and wolfsbane and--

Yep, something along those lines.

Malia growled at him after she pushed him against the wall for two minutes before letting go and saying _'Coyotes are possessive by nature; if you really like him, don't do anything stupid and make him go away.'_

Lydia smiled sweetly and Theo was instantly terrified of the petite banshee. The strawberry blonde girl kissed his forehead and told him not to worry, that Liam definitely felt the same way and that he should go for it. But if Theo screwed up, she knew how to get rid of a body and not leaving evidence.

Even Jenna, Liam's mom, had a talk to him about it. It had been the most awkward thing to sit for more than an hour with the mother of the guy you were crushing and hear her telling you that she wanted to make sure you two were safe and then Jenna leaving a box of condoms behind after she left Theo's room. The chimera stood there for more than thirty-five minutes before he picked up the condoms and threw them as deep as he could inside one of his drawers.

Brett, goddamit, Theo isn't sure why he likes to hang out with Brett. Maybe because they both like to irritate Liam and are hot as hell, and they like pizza flavored chips. But when the Buddhist wolf found out about Theo's feelings towards Liam, he smiled, patted his back and said _'Name your first born after me.'_ Stupid Brett, like hell they're gonna name their first child like him. Maybe the second one, but only as a middle name.

Mason, wow. Mason had hugged him. Like, full on hug, almost as if he were welcoming him into the family and saying 'Finally!' He also threatened him but who in the pack hasn't?

Corey went full Golden Retriever on him: he hugged Theo, his thin arms wrapped around the chimera and making him feel safe because he was in the arms of pack. When they separated Corey smiled at him and then punched his arm, telling him that he was so proud of his ex-Alpha for finally embracing who he was: a totally in love dork completely in love with another dork. And it had been Corey who helped him with some ideas for how to show Liam he was interested.

Brett only told him to throw a condom at Liam and wink. Stupid horny Buddhist werewolf (but Theo still spent the afternoon playing videogames with him). At the end, Theo decided to make a mix tape with songs about how Liam made him feel. Soft, and romantic songs and yes, he sounds like a sap but he doesn't care. Maybe after hearing them Liam will understand that the chimera feels more than friendship towards him.

Theo's no fool; he's not expecting Liam to return his feelings. He just wants the beta to know how much he means to him through music, which Liam loves. Once he's done with the mix tape, he can tell Theo to fuck off or to fuck him. Theo is willing to accept any of those answers -although he would totally prefer it if it where the latter.

And so, he spent almost two weeks preparing the playlist, wanting the songs to be prefect so that when Liam listened to them, he could feel how Theo really felt and how much he means to him. He also put some of Liam's favorite songs but that was just because he was a dork in love with a dork.

At the end of the week, by Friday, he had finished the playlist. Actually, he made two playlists. Because although he had been trying to capture the innocence and pureness of Liam whenever he smiled, whenever he laughed about some lame joke Stiles told, or how good he was with his parents, Theo's mind also ended up thinking about the beta without a shirt, sweat dripping down his chest and disappearing over the knot of the towel, about the times he pushes his hair away from his face and by doing so, he unconsciously opens his mouth a little. About the times he eats a banana and Theo has to excuse himself before he rips the offensive fruit away and plunges something else instead in Liam's mouth.

And so, he ended up making two mix tapes: one with soft and lovely soulful songs, and another one that could probably be used as a second soundtrack for Fifty Shades of Grey.

His boss had asked him to come over to the coffee shop to help cover a shift from some girl who had the flu. Theo did since it meant more money, but once standing behind the counter and waiting for the lady to finish counting the cents over the counter, Theo remembered that he didn't put the CD on Liam's bedroom. And that Liam, although he was at lacrosse practice, would probably arrive before the chimera. And Theo didn't wanted to give him the CD on person; he wanted Liam to hear it and then talk to him. So while the old lady continued doing her stuff with the cents, Theo took out his phone and asked Corey to go to the Dunbar-Geyer household and grab the CD and put it in Liam's room so when the beta arrived from lacrosse practice, he could hear it. Corey was a sweetheart and told him he was on it.

A few minutes later Corey texted him that it was done and Theo smiled, finally relaxed and able to do his job.

 

* * *

 

After he was allowed to go early because today his boss was closing early, he decided to crash on Corey's since Mason was busy helping his mom with some stuff, and the were-chameleon didn't want to be alone. So, pizza and videogames, that's it. They were waiting for the pizza to arrive when Theo got a text from Liam, telling him he arrived home and asking where was he. Theo texted him that he was over Corey's and then put his phone away. Liam was home. Liam would see the CD and hear it. Fuck, Theo was nervous.

"Was that Liam?" Corey asked as he sat on one of the puffs he had on his room.

"Yes."

"You're so whipped."

Theo rolls his eyes and ignores his friend. Who can blame him? Liam is practically the only person who's ever made him feel like that. He's his ray of light in the darkest of times.

"You think he'll like it?"

"I'm sure he will. Relax, Theo." he says putting a hand over the older chimera's shoulder and offering smile. Theo nods.

Corey gets up from the puff and walks towards his backpack, opening it and searching for something inside, "Anyways... I didn't know if you would mind, but it caught my attention, so..." he takes out a CD, "I brought this one."

Theo frowns in confusion before he realizes what that was.

"What?" Corey asks.

"Oh, nothing. That was the trial one. I'm never gonna let him hear it, tho. They're pure sexual songs."

The were-chameleon sighed defeated, "And here I thought I would be able to listen to the romantic mix you made for Liam. And why did you made a sex songs tape if may I ask?"

Theo shrugs, "Dunno. Just wanted to try it since I was playing with the mix. And then Liam popped into my mind... in a different way from before."

"I wanna know what songs you hear when you're horny and think about Liam."

"I don't think Mason would be happy to hear that."

Corey grins, "But Mason is not here." he winked.

Theo rolls his eyes and watches as the were-chameleon walks towards where his laptop is and puts the CD in. Okay, if Corey laughs about the playlist there's gonna be war. Sorry, Mason.

They wait for the CD player to start working and once it's done, the first song starts playing. But instead of the song Theo had been expecting, a soft melody is heard. One that Theo knows too well.

Corey seems confused, "Okay. I'm not exactly Christian Grey, but I'm pretty sure that that song is so not sexual at all."

"What the hell..." Theo moves to where Corey was standing beside the laptop and glares at it, "This is **At Last** by Etta James."

"Aww, Liam loves that song!"

"I know, that's why I put it in here but..." he takes the CD out and inspects it and for a moment it seems normal, nothing to worry except...

Theo stills.

"Corey..."

"Yes?"

"The CD that you picked up... Was it the one on top of my laptop or the one on top of my History book?"

"The one on top of your laptop."

Theo's eyes widen and he can feel all the blood drain from his face. Oh no. Oh fuck no, no. Corey did not leave the sex mix at Liam's room while Liam was already there!

"Corey, _please_ , tell me you didn't."

The other chimera looks completely confused as to why Theo was reacting that way and why he was so worried but then realization hit him and he gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth, eyes open as wide as Theo's.

Theo's mouth opens as well, "You didn't..."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"No, no, no, no!" Theo throws the CD back over the desk and starts pacing around the room, "No, no, no! I gotta- I gotta go and recover that CD! He can never listen to that playlist! You hear me? _NEVER!_ "

"Okay, okay! And how do you plan to do that?"

 

* * *

 

Brett was chilling and watching the TV over his house when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He doesn't get up to answer, as the person who knocked didn't wait for him to answer; he just opens the door and enters the room. The Buddhist looks up from his bed to Theo, who was standing in a very tense way and pointing at him,

"I need your help. I can't tell you what it is, you can never ask me about it later, and we might hurt some people."

Brett just stares at him for a couple of seconds, then a smirk appears over his face, "Whose car are we gonna take?"

 

* * *

 

Theo and Brett were both crouched on top of one of the branches of the tree that faced Liam's window. Because it was dark, they were hiding in the shadows. Good thing because if someone saw them they would've called the sheriff for some peeping toms. Since they arrived there hadn't been sign of Liam in his room but Theo knew he was there. Jenna's car wasn't in the driveway and neither was Dr. Geyer's, so that means that Liam was alone at his house.

"You also live here. Why don't you just go to his room, take the CD and get out?" Brett asked, slightly irritated to be on top of the tree and feeling his legs cramp.

"No, because there's like 99.99% that Liam will be at his room, and if he catches me he'll ask me about it."

"And what? You can't lie?"

"Yes I can, but for some reason lying doesn't come too easy with him."

Brett smirked, "You're so in love you don't even realize it."

Theo growled. "Of course I know! That's why I can't let him hear that CD!"

"Why? What's so wrong with it? You only told me that you put silly love songs in that CD, I don't get it. It's not like you made him a sex playlist or something- oh." he notices the look on the chimera's face, "Oh, you _didn't_."

Theo stilled.

"Oh my god, did you put a sexual song in the playlist for the guy you're courting? Or perhaps... it's a _whole_ playlist?" the asshole was smirking. It was like looking at a mirror.

"I accidentally mixed the CD's and now Liam's got the wrong one!"

_"Oh my god!"_ Brett wheezes, "I'm so happy you called me for backup, I so want to see this."

"Shut up! I need to know where Liam is to see if I can get in his room without arousing suspicious."

"That will be easy."

"Why's that?"

"Because he's in the shower."

"How do you know?"

"Aside from the fact that I can hear the water running? He left the door ajar." he says nodding at the direction of the inside of the room. He squints his eyes, "And the door of his bathroom has a mirror and I can perfectly see Liam's backside."

Theo growls and claws at Brett's left thigh, making the other yelp.

" _Oww_ , what the hell, dude! _Chill_ , I was joking! Geez, you really need to fuck with Liam, or else someone might get hurt."

"Shut up and help me."

"Okay, simple. While Liam's showering just get in his room and retrieve the CD from the place where Corey left it. Easy peasy."

Theo was about to say it was a good plan, only it had one flaw. "I-I don't know! Corey didn't tell me where he put it! Fuck!" he hit his forehead against the tree.

"How are you the chimera of death?!"

Theo ignored him and took a deep breath. He leaped from the branch to the window edge and in a swift move he got inside the room without making any sound. He could hear Liam in the shower. Good sign.

He slowly made his way into the room and turned around to see Brett still over the tree, the werewolf giving him both thumbs up as encouragement.

Theo rolled his eyes and continued his search. Now, where would Corey leave the CD?

He checked the desk first but only found Liam's homework and some notes about historical facts. Nerd. Theo smiled at that but decided to focus on what he was doing there. He decided to check one of the nightstands where Liam usually put his phone to charge and where his alarm clock was; he was too focused on finding the CD that he didn't registered the water turning off or the movement inside the bathroom.

The chimera saw only Liam's phone and alarm there, nothing else. Goddamit, where was it?

He kneeled in front of the nightstand and opened the drawer, roaming inside. Why was he looking inside the drawer? Corey wouldn't have left it there; he would've left it somewhere in plain sight for Liam to find quick. Then why was he wasting his time when Liam could come out of the shower any-

_"Looking for something?"_

Oh, fuck.

Theo's pretty sure he heard the moment when Brett jumped off (or fell) the tree and landed hard on the hard ground, an _'offph'_ coming out of his lips as two ribs broke because of the impact.

Liam frowns, "What was that?"

_"A big and spineless puppy."_ Theo mutters to himself. Damn it, Brett. Theo straightens up and turns to face Liam wearing only a towel. Fuck, fuck.

Liam moves towards his closet and opens it, searching for something to wear and Theo turns around when he realizes that the beta is about to change. He so wants to watch but no, Liam deserves privacy.

When he hears Liam moving around the room, he risks taking a peek and watches Liam wearing a big dark blue hoodie that reached his mid-thigh, using the towel to dry his hair as he walked around his room. _Damn it, Liam, put some shorts! It's ready hard to look at you and not try to jump you!_

"What are you doing?" the beta asked as he put the towel away.

"Um, nothing. What are you doing?"

Liam looks around, "This is my room."

"Right." Nice one, Raeken. "Sorry, I, um, I thought I left something by accident here and I didn't want to bother you so I decided to retrieve it by myself."

Liam moves to where Calculus book was, lying on top of his laptop, "Oh you mean this?" and he holds up the CD. "I was just about to hear it-

**_"DON'T!"_** Theo yelled too quick and loud.

Liam stopped any movement, looking at the chimera with a mix of confusion and worry.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I... That's the-the thing I was looking for."

"So it's not for me?"

" _Yes!_ I mean, _no!_ I mean, yes but no."

Liam looks a little deflated by some reason. He looks at the CD on his hands before that look disappears and instead a small devious smile appears on his face.

"You mean you didn't mean to give me a mix tape filled with sexual songs?"

Theo's pretty sure that his heart stopped beating and that he could possibly pass out for maybe .1 second and got back up. He stands where he is, looking at the incredibly beautiful beta who was waiting an answer.

"What?" Nice answer, Raeken.

Liam smiled as he put the CD on the desk, "Theo, as soon as I got home I saw the CD on my desk and I knew it was from you, so I played it almost instantly."

"B-but that's impossible. You texted me no longer than 15 minutes ago. You couldn't possible have heard all the songs and still take a shower."

"That's because when I texted you that I was home I was actually half-way through the playlist."

Oh, fuck.

"So... so you where actually here before you texted me? You lied?"

Liam starts slowly walking towards him and Theo can't make himself to move away. Is almost as if he were glued to the floor, or under some spell. Maybe the beauty of those blue eyes bewitched him.

"I thought **Birthday Cake** by Rihanna was a weird way to start a mix tape, you know: _'It’s not even my birthday. But he wanna lick the icing off.'_ But then came **Pillowtalk** by Zayn, **S &M** by Rihanna... **Sexual** by NEIKED was a pretty good clue, so the rest was just easy to figure out."

Theo could feel his whole face on fire. Liam was now standing in front of him, and the chimera could feel the warmth of his body. Because of the shower or because of something else, he doesn't know. He can only concentrate on Liam's scent and the way that hoodie is a little too big on him.

Liam brought his hands to rest them over Theo's muscular chest, his phone still over his right hand, "You couldn't simply tell me you liked me like a normal person?"

Theo swallowed hard before speaking, "Let's be honest, we're not normal."

Liam smiles. "Yeah, we're not."

Theo licks his lips, "I originally was going to give you another mix tape a much more PG-13 playlist."

"Yeah?" Liam smiles as he licks his lips and Theo can't help but to look at them, "Well, actually, I liked this one."

"You do?"

Liam hummed, "Yeah, especially I think I like this one the most." with that, he pressed something over the screen of his phone and suddenly [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6QZn9xiuOE) -from his mix tape- started playing:

 

_I've been really tryin', baby_

_Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long_

 

Theo can feel a tingle going over his spine as Marvin Gaye's **Let's Get It On** was playing while he and Liam were close to one another.

_"Let's get it on~"_ Liam sang softly as he wrapped his arms around Theo's neck. Theo's hands went automatically to hold the beta's waist, pressing him closer so their bodies were touching.

_"Let's get it on~"_ he sang once more as he softly kissed Theo's jaw, making the chimera tighten his hold on his waist.

Liam moved a little up, kissing from his jaw to the corner of his mouth before finally kissing the chimera. One of his hands found their way to Theo's hair and he pulls the chimera deeper into the kiss.

While still finally kissing, Liam jumped up and wrapped his legs around Theo's waist. Theo's hands went to hold him up and his hands made contact with the bare skin of his thighs and that only excited him more. He growled into the kiss and with Liam on his hold, he lead them to the bed.

Outside of the house, right under Liam's window, Brett was looking up and hearing the music playing. He chuckled at the music selection because, seriously, Theo? Oh, but who cares. It's a good song, and it always works.

Just when he heard Liam moan he knew exactly how good it worked.

"...And that's my cue to go." he makes a salute towards the window although nobody can see him, "Aye, aye, Captain."

With that, Brett turns around, slipping his jacket over his left shoulder and walking back towards Theo's truck because he had the chimera's keys and he was not gonna walk all the way to his house with two broken ribs. He's sure Theo won't mind.

He's busy right now.

 


End file.
